Surrender
by animeangel1991
Summary: when genjutsu wasnt enough he wanted more of her... Sasuke x OC oneshot WARNING: contains rape! R&R based on song by evanesence 'surrender'


**AN:**_ Hey hey hey! New story here for you and no I haven't forgotten my other stories! Hope you like it even though its a rape one-shot. This may not really make any sense because this is something that popped in a dream of mine one nite and I forgot most of it. But I tried to make it understandable to the best of my ability._

_ Okay, the setting is where Aura goes to meet up with Sasuke in the training field from my story Return To Me only things will go differently than what I wrote in that story. This is pretty much a dark sasuke fic. Just something for the sasuke fans! I may try to write a nicer one later on, but for now I got updates to do! Also im going to do one-shots for kiba and naruto so look out! _

_ This is just a what-if kinda thing but anyways on with the story! Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto but I do own Aura._**

**Darkest Desires**

When Aura made it to the training field, she didn't spot Sasuke anywhere. _Huh, where is he?_, she wondered as her eyes roamed around for him.

"You're late." Aura whirled around to find Sasuke leaned up against a tree with his arms crossed, his eyes glowing red with his Sharingan activated under the shade he stood under. He had a slight scold on his face as he glared at her.

Aura sneered then placed her hands on her hips and casually turned her head, "Hmph! What are you, my dad?"

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered as he strolled out from the shadows and stood infront of her, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well...?" Aura spat getting creeped out from Sasuke just staring at her.

"Well... what?"

"You asked me to train with you so, are we or not?" Aura hissed getting annoyed from Sasuke's mind game.

"Hm." Sasuke colsed his eyes as a smirk crossed his face, "Of course. We'll get started once you've warmed up."

"What the _HELL_ are you talking about?" Aura exploded, "I don't need a warm up you arrogant prick! Quit being weird!"

Sasuke shooked his head lightly, "Havn't you ever heard you're suppose to stretch before you perfom any kind of 'physical activity'. It's good for your mucles so you won't injure them."

"Do I look like an idiot to you? Everyone knows that!" Aura growled. "Well what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you stretch?"

Sasuke smirked again, "Indeed I have. So that leaves only you, wolf-girl."

Aura glared, "Fine." _Something doesn't feel right..._

She proceeded to stretch her back, raising her arms and rolling her spine. Then twisted to stretch her shoulder blades. Next she did lunges to stretch and warm up her legs. Lastly, she bent over to stretch her back and leg. While she was bent over, Sasuke's eyes raked over her rump. His eyes darkened with lust. She was done and she turned around. Sasuke swallowed unnerved. Aura gave him an odd look, _Weirdo._

"Can we train now?" Aura asked feeling creeped out from the look in his eyes, plus she could smell faintly testoserone in the air...

"Huh? R-Right." He stuttered as he snapped out of his gaze. He ssmirked as he got into ahis stance. "Eager arn't we? Well, that's fine with me. Come on!"

"Humph!" Aura's scold harden,as she threw her fists down her sides and stomped her foot. She has had enough of the Uchiha talking to her that way. Didn't he know how to talk to a lady?

Something told her he did but he didn't care. She was going to teach him to show some respect to her at least. She charged toward him, zipping side to side trying to confuse him. She smirked. "Alright, Uchiha, you asked for it! Plus, I've had enough of you mouthing off to me!"

Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan and watched her zig-zag, trying to confuse him. She was very quick on her feet but his eyes didn't miss her in-human speed. She suddenly disappeared, catching him off guard. He looked for her up, down, and as he looked behind she appeared behind him and did a round-a-house kick, aiming for his head. He quickly ducked. She quickly followed up with a sweep kick, which he jumped over.

Aura was impressed that he could actually keep up with her speed. Her skills were far too fast for the naked eye to see so, it was quite rare for a shinobi to be able to see and anticipate her attacks. _Wait! His eyes! Oh, I forgot about his heritage. His Sharigan technique is gonna be a huge pain in my tail!_

Aura growled as she stayed crouch down. Sasuke watched her closely, that is until she flung dirt in his eyes. _Damn it!_ She took that opportunity to slam her foot in his stomach. Then she threw a series of fists at him to which he blocked with ease.

Getting fed up with his cocky attitude, she increased her speed. She threw another sweep kick, which he jumped over. Sasuke manages to to catch one of her arms, surprising her, then upper-cuts her in the stomach. Aura did a back-hand-spring before the contact could really damage her. Sasuke ready himself for her. Giving an angry snarl, Aura flipped back towards him.

Aura threw more series of kicks and punches at Sasuke. He caught her off guard when he caught her arm again and held onto her so she couldn't get away this time; he upper-cut her in the gut, hitting her this time, causing her to fly a good feet. Aura screamed as she flew toward the hard ground and landing on her back. She growled as she slowly stood up and gave him a nasty snarl, making Sasuke smirk. In one powerful thrust with her legs, flew back at him roaring in the air. She slammed her foot in his chest before landing, causing him to flip backwards on to his stomach.

As Sasuke got back up, Aura had already approached him. She sung her leg high at his face at which he leaned back, dodging it. Aura seeing an opening and back handed his face with pure maliciousness, shocking the Uchiha as no girl ever hit him like that before, and punched him in his side and tried to again but he grabbed her arm, holding her in place with her hair, and punched her in the face twice, causing her head to fling back, and tried to hit her again but she grabbed his arm that was bounding her and twisted it along with her body, then kicked him in the gut. They both then jumped into the air at the same time. Sasuke kicks her in the chest before she had time to act. She grunted and screams as she was sent flying across the training field again onto her back. Sasuke walks to her as Aura rolls over attempting to get back up, but as she gets up Sasukes's foot slams her back down, immobilizing her. Aura grunts as his foot pressed her chest into the ground. Ugh_! I lost to Sasuke..._, the pressure of his foot and the ground didn't allow her to move,she was stuck. She then felt him kneel down and replace his foot with his knee, immobilizing her again, as he digs for something in his thigh pouch. _Why is he digging for a ninja tool?_

Sasuke places a kunai against her neck. Her pulse quickened against the blade. _Surely he wouldn't kill me. Sasuke's not that heartless...Right?_

"Not bad, not bad at all," she heard him say beside her ear, she could clearly hear the smugness in his voice which irked her, but she didn't dare look at him. Her mind told her to stay perfectly still and maybe he'll leave. She hoped.

He moved the kunai under her jaw, forcing her to look at him. Aura was about to ask him what the hell this was for and why midnight, but he pressed his lips against hers. Causing her to lose her train of thought from shock.

She began to struggle but Sasuke held tighter. Sasuke pulled back, much to Aura's relief. He smirked as he grabbed a fist full of hair in a firm hold, keeping her head in place, as he activated his Sharingan to her horror. "You'll enjoy this more."

"N-No!" She begged but she was thrown in a genjustu.

xxx

_ "W-Wait..." violent tremors shook Aura's frame. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her arms were tied. She was in her bed. How could this have happened? She had locked all her doors, hadn't she? Not that that would keep out any skilled ninja. Still she would have heard something. Her head felt fuzzy. Moaning, she lifted her head and peered down her body. She was clothed in the blue robe she had fallen asleep in but it was spread open, baring her pale flesh, fresh from her nightly bath._

_ A hand, slightly darker than her flesh was closed possessively over her right breast. Her wide ambur eyes moved lower to the head buried between her legs. It was too dark to make out the color of the hair only that it was dark and wild looking. Suddenly Aura flung her head back, unable to fight the sensations rolling through her. Her eyes were squeezed shut once more, and her cry sounded of pain but was purely pleasure. She had never felt anything so intense. She was still young, not yet 15 and had never given herself to man. Her eyes opened slowly and locked on the smirking face that was now above her trembling abdomen._

_ His smile was frightening. His eyes shone in the dark, like a predator's. Suddenly his face was above hers, his body, shaking, pressed hers into the bed. He was fully clothed and the material was cold against her flesh. His long tongue trailed over her collar bone as Aura tried to lean away from him. His bright red eyes were drawn to her breasts once, full and heavy, he clearly liked the sight. Aura cried out when his knee roughly forced hers apart. Slowly he sat up between her legs after one long taste of her jaw line. "S-Sasuke-" Aura cut off with a cry as he clamped his hands around her hips and entered her, her body arching up off the bed..._

xxx

Whimpering, Aura broke out of the genjutsu. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, panting. _What just happened?_ It took her a moment to comprehend it was just a genjutsu, the most powerful and realistic genjustu she had ever experienced. It seemed so real. Like she was actually in her bedroom. Everything she had felt had not been real! Still her body shook and trembled uncontrollably like she really just had four orgasms.

Panting, Sasuke rest his head near hers. The night wind bit into him, but he was used to it. Crossing his arms around her waist urging her closer against him. Trembling, he buried his face in the nape of her neck. What had he just done? It had been everything he had imagined and more. It had not even been real! Still, with the power of the jutsu his body had been affected. Already Sasuke wanted more, more of his new comrade.

Aura's heart pounded the whole time as he panted against her ear and neck; sending her nerves wild. _This isn't right. This can't be happening. _As her mind was doubting reality once more, she felt Sasuke's hand caress her thigh up and down; his thumb caressing her inner thigh, close to her womanhood, too close for her liking.

"Sasuke...what are...?"

One of Sasuke's hands wandered up to her throat, gently stroking it.

Aura couldn't believe it, why would he do this? What about his goals and dreams? What about his revenge? Or Sakura? She may not like the pink head, but she couldn't do this to her. Aura did not believe in stealing someone's mate or love interest. She sure as hell wouldn't want someone to do that to her. "Sasuke...Sakura...what about?"

"Stop talking," he lowered his face to her neck again and began to leave a trail of kisses.

"But Sasuke...please don't..." Aura begged. She thought of Gaara and how he would feel. Or what he would _do_ if...

Sasuke's other hand wandered down to her wolf-skinned skirt and he slipped it under her skirt. This was getting to be too much, Aura had no feelings for Sasuke at all...in fact she HATED him now. She grabbed at his wandering hand which came closer and closer to her panties.

"Stop it Sasuke!"

But he wouldn't...his free hand fell from her neck and he trapped both of her hands and pushed them against the ground over her head, pinning her. Her back was squished up against the tree and his hand continued to travel up to her depths.

"Sasuke!" Aura screamed. "Stop!" She struggled against him but halted when she felt his hand touch her folds and then mended into her body.

"I think you want this as much as I do..." His fingers swirled around inside her, "You're very moist."

Aura got very angry. "Don't flatter yourself Sasuke...I am not the least bit attracted to you." Aura tried to force him off of her but he held fast.

"So your telling me that your body wants it but _you_ don't. Hmm...we'll just have to fix that now won't we." he said sarcastic as he gave her a devilish smirk.

She couldn't contain a gasp when he suddenly shoved his tongue into her mouth. She murmured a protest as his strong hands grasped her upper arms to her sides and held her in a tight grip. Aura managed to break the hungery kiss and slammed her knee into his crotch making a cracking sound. Immediately Sasuke was on the ground holding his crotch screaming and cursing at her. Aura took this opportunity to run and escape to some place safe.

Aura ran outside the village; all she had to do was find somewhere to hide. Thanks to the wolf blood in her, her enhanced sense of smell, her evasiveness was excellent and comparable to the stealth ability of a Jonin. There was a small cliff. She moved quickly to the edge then disappeared from sight.

xxx

Sasuke pulled himself to his feet. His eyes held pain and arousal while his body was tense with anger. He could still sense her.

Nothing would stop him now. No thoughts of regret would stop him from finishing this...But there was something in the back of his mind. Something that slipped away as he started after her. She wasn't too far ahead, he could still sense her.

xxx

Aura crouched on a tiny ridge just below the top of the cliff. The wind whistled past, loud enough to cover her shallow breathing. There was no way he would find her here. Not unless his eyes could see through the ground. Silently she sniffed the air and froze. His scent was right above the cliff. He was standing a mere two feet above her maybe looking down at the ground some 16 feet below her. Silently she pulled a kunai from the pouch strapped to her thigh and waited. Then his eyes turned skyward, to the tree line. He didn't see her! Slowly she released the breath she was holding as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned away. She decided to wait a bit before climbing back up in case it was a trap.

Finally after 30 minutes she peeked over the cliff, he was no where in sight. She climbed up cautiously not believing he was gone. She sniffed the air but even his scent was gone. _That's weird his scent should still be here..._ Hesitant at first, she hopped up and looked around, still a bit skeptical, before she started towards the village in hopes of finding help. She didn't understand what was going on or why. Sasuke never showed interest in her, or anyone for that matter. She'd always assumed he was asexual. Either way she was determined to keep him away from her. She only had eyes for her mate, Gaara, and him alone!

Aura was almost to the village gates when she caught a glimpse of those glowing red eyes watching her from the trees. _It was a trap!_ She realized in dismay. That's why she couldn't smell his scent, he had a clone bait her out of hiding. And she stupidly fell for it. Aura turned tail and started running towards the entrance, she couldn't help it. Her instincts told her to run, not fight, and get to the village while she still could. She didn't get far though. Aura suddenly felt something hard crack into her skull as her world went to black and she knew no more.

Sasuke watched from the trees as she fell to the ground in a heap and pronounced triumphantly to himself with a smirk, "Gotcha."

He flashed to where she collapsed and propped her up in his arms. The back of her head was bleeding where he had hit her with a blunt stone. Her head sagged to the side realizing now that he had nearly killed her... Perhaps that would have been the best, for both of them.

xxx

Her body hit his bed and bounced gently. No one had made any attempts to stop him as he carried the limp and bleeding girl to his room. It took no more than a few moments to strip her of all her clothes. Her breathing was slow and even, her pulse steady. He was not concerned about her safety, but he had really wounded her, probably given her a concussion. Bruises and scraps marked her legs and torso. Her body was lean and lightly muscular despite her small size and weight. Naruto was probably freaking out looking for her right now and would defiantly ask questions about her head injury. He was so protective of her, Sasuke knew the dope was in love with her deep down but wouldn't admit it for the fear of messing up their friendship. Same with Kiba. But _he_ was going to be the one to take her innocence. Smirking, he reached out and lifted her once more, heading for the bathroom.

xxx

When the warm spray hit Aura's face she jerked in response, slowly coming back to consciousness. Something was wrong. She was in a shower of course, but she felt like she was floating. Her eyes suddenly jerked open when she realized strong arms were supporting her limp form, her feet were off the ground. She was naked, they were _both_ naked! A small cry escaped her lips and the arms tightened like a vice. Her chin was against his shoulder and she could see his jet black hair wet and just long enough to touch his shoulders. He was naked! She just hung there, limp and too afraid to move or struggle, but she could not stop the shaking that broke out all over her body. She shook like a fever victim, unsure of how she could escape or what she should do.

"Let me go." Her words were firm; her voice did not betray her. She still did not struggle. "Do not d-do something you will regret."

"I regret nothing." The words were spoken against her neck.

"Y-You can't." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. There was no response as he pinned her roughly up against the tiled wall of the shower. "Sasuke, wait, p-please." He leaned back so he could look at her for a moment, their eyes met and held.

"You... can't stop me." He said the words slowly with a cruel grin on his face. She didn't struggle like he thought she would, but there was something in her eyes, like she was waiting to be broken as Sasuke forced his knees between her legs. She cried out when he managed to push halfway into her and suddenly began to struggle.

This wasn't right; she couldn't just let him take her... Could she? Her sudden struggles landed them in the bottom of the tub and Aura began to panic. She was a virgin. She wanted to have sex with her mate which was Gaara, and no one else. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, under her arms. One of her hands caught in his hair and she yanked his head back just as he bucked his hips, thrusting hard into her, all the way in. His hand quickly muffled her scream as his tongue trailed over her jaw, tasting her skin and swallowing water from the shower that hit her face. Blood mingled with the water then swirled down the drain and he remained unmoving between her legs. It was like nothing he had ever felt. Nothing like the jutsu... So, so much more.

Aura could hardly believe this was happening. She was no longer a virgin. The pain was fading from between her legs and his mouth, sucking on her throat, was making her shiver. She couldn't help it, still, as he started moving inside her she felt that feeling curl in her stomach. He was her teammate! How could he-! Her thoughts cut off as he sped up, his movements almost violent. She could hear his increased breathing over the rush of water from the shower. She couldn't contain a small moan as he slid in and out of her. This can not be happening! Her mind raced until all thoughts fell away and she was lost in a crushing orgasm, her hand yanking his hair and clawed at his shoulder. He bit her shoulder hard as he finished, but it was lost on her part.

Sasuke tasted her blood as his body all but convulsed with his release. Never before had he felt anything so over whelming. It was as though his mind left his body and he was free for a few seconds. He went limp ant felt her squirming her way out from under his body. His hand closed around her wrist and their eyes met for a moment, then he let her go. She scrambled out of the tub and escaped him... Or so she hoped... But he knew she could never escape him now...

**AN:**_ I'm not too sure if I like this story but I'm going to post it up anyway. So tell me what you think!_

_I been up for like 24hrs straight so I'm kinda delusional atm that may have affected my writing :S_


End file.
